Summer Sex
by Salaphina
Summary: Harry is living in Knockturn Alley to avoid being caught by the Order after running away from his relatives. But he is caught, by Draco Malfoy, in multiple ways. Drarry


Okay, this is a little fic I wrote in competition with my friend Teen Launch, or Morph. It was off a list of words for a Pounce!Porn fic prompt given to her by a friend.

The numbers in parenthesis are for notes at the bottom. :P And just ignore Ares, I play him on my Percy Jackson/Greek Myths site and he has a perverted love of closets and other hiding places. :P I need Lita to keep him in line and she wasn't around at the time. ;-)

Oh, and I am currently without a BETA, sorry! :D

* * *

_**Summer Sex**_

By Salaphina

* * *

Harry walked quickly down Knockturn Alley, hood up, head down, and wand out. He had been avoiding the main venues of the Wizarding world since he had left the Dursleys without permission a month ago. He had left a week into the break and had been getting angry messages from everyone in the Order, including the Weasley's, saying he was to return immediately, since.

But he wasn't going to. He had had enough. So now, the letters went straight into the fire without even being opened. He was fifteen in just a few weeks and had faced more than any one of the Order members. He was tired of adults who didn't understand what he had been through telling him what to do. None of them would ever tell Mad Eye or Snape what to do, except Dumbledore of course, who seemed to think he had the right to tell everyone what to do, despite how many times he had screwed up.

He had been using glamour charms, spells on little wood or metal amulets that affect whoever's aura they are worn in he had made before school was out, to get around unnoticed, but he had a feel his landlord had known who he was from the moment he met him. Which was disconcerting to him since he had no idea _what _his landlord even was? The man looked remarkably like an elf in one of those Ring movies. But he was dark skinned, with an odd shine to it, like he was made of lead.(1)

However, he had made sure to avoid shops people he knew frequented, since the glamour's didn't work on those who knew him well or were around him a lot of the time.

Harry shook his head and continued to the Apothecary. He had been brewing potions all summer, the only magic he could do without being found out by the ministry. And he had developed a whole new respect for it. He could do everything he could with regular magic, with a few dried ingredients and right order and method of putting them together.

He stepped into the shop and then immediately turned around, heading back out when he caught sight of a platinum blond head.

"Mister Hartford!" The shop keeper, a hunched old man with fierce blue eyes, called out to him, using the fake name he had adopted. Harry had been his most frequent customer over the summer and he was happy every time he laid eyes on him.

Harry, or Phillip Hartford as he had been going by this summer, turned and nodded under the cover of his hood, at the shop keeper, Mister Gilroy.

"What can I do for you today Mister Hartford?" The little old shopkeeper immediately hustled out from behind the counter, walking over to him with eager eyes. Harry had bought some expensive ingredients to experiment with over the summer, which kept Mister Gilroy hanging on his every word.

Harry was surprised to see him walk away from a Malfoy, who were rich and enjoyed flaunting it at those who bowed to their every word. But then, Harry had been hearing whispers around the alley that with the expected fall of Voldemort with Harry grown, and powerful if word could be trusted, that the popularity to the Malfoy family had gone down. Between their behavior and connections with the dark lord, they were being pushed aside by many shopkeepers in favor of many of the slightly less rich, but amiable light families.

But what surprised Harry even more was the look he was getting from Draco. He was starting to think he should have stuck with the usual loose robe worn by English wizards instead of the more modern American robes he had ordered from a catalog. They were just as long, but tighter fitting around the waist and hips, more like a long fitted coat, with a deep hood. He had heard rumors of Draco being bisexual, but he had never thought of those looks being turned his way, though he could understand. He himself found the robe attractive. If they were on the right body, of course, a body with slim hips and a broad chest….he was starting to think he was in trouble. He made a mental not to buy more English style robes.

He wondered how he should react. He really didn't want Draco to know who he was, so he could just keep pretending to be Phillip. It was a small chance that Draco knew him well enough to figure out it was him anyways. But Phillip, the persona he had created to protect him in the darker Knockturn Alley, was nothing like him usually. He would no doubt have not only encouraged Draco's advances, but returned them, if only for the fun of it.

Harry debated quickly, not wanting to take to much time thinking about it. He debated Phillip and Harry. Then it occurred to him…what's the difference? Phillip was just a darker part of himself. What he had repressed when he had chosen Gryffindore over Slytherin. A healthy person embraced all parts of themselves, right? And the darker part of him wanted to play Draco's game.

He smirked under his hood and decided to have some fun. Draco was looking at him with interest, a slight smirk on his own face, his eyes that were usually silver when arguing with Harry now a dark gray.

Harry dipped a low nod, visible even with the deep cowl. Draco's smirk deepened and he sauntered over after Harry gave Mister Gilroy a list of what he wanted.

"Do you have a first name, Mister Hartford?" the Slytherin purred.

Harry deepened his voice, "Philip." He told Draco, slipping into the arrogant persona he had created for Phillip. "Yes, like Prince Phillip. You can bow to me if you like."

Draco look surprised, then laughed, straightening his back almost unconsciously at the mere suggestion. He stepped closer, almost touching Harry, "A big fan of potions Phillip?"

Harry nodded, "It's a _subtle _art." He said, copying Snape from their first lesson. He wondered if Draco would pick up on it.

Draco's face showed a flicker of confusion at first, but then smoothed out as he winked, "Yes, so easy to bewitch when you have the right ingredients." He slid his eyes up and down Harry's body, "But some of us have them naturally." He purred, his eyes practically undressing Harry.

The Phillip persona almost cracked as Harry internally shivered at a look that usually would have made him melt, even from someone like Draco. Not that Draco was unattractive (though normally Harry would never admit that, of course, he usually wouldn't admit he was gay either. That was not something that was even suggested in Gryffindore house), on the outside at least. But it was even more potent now since when he usually looked at him, it was with a sneer. This look was one of a practiced seducer. Of course, he was the Slytherin Sex god…

Harry snapped Phillip back into place and growled in return, "And of course, they deserve the right amount of appreciation."

Harry could see Draco's eyes get an eager look in them as he leaned forward. But he frowned when Harry immediately jerked back, not wanting Draco to see his face.

Draco scowled, crossing his arms and taking on a condescending tone. "Of course, even the best specimens can have flaws."

He obviously expected Phillip to take the defensive stance and take of his cowl. But Harry was desperate not to be caught and forced himself to chuckle and say, "And others can be so brilliant they would cause a riot if found out by the public. That's why the most prized ingredients are handled…_privately._"

Draco rolled his eyes and even Harry snickered internally at that.

Harry was a little suspicious as Draco slinked closer, smiling again. He could tell he still wasn't happy. But maybe Harry had underestimated Draco's love for sex. Or he was underestimating his sneakiness. Harry went on hyper alert. But he relaxed when Mister Gilroy came back with his order and Draco stepped back, looking irritated, but for the moment subdued.

Harry stepped up to the counter and paid quickly, thanking the man, who smiled at him. With one last nod to Draco, whose narrowed eyes followed him out of the shop, he left.

He walked along Knockturn Alley, slowing his almost frantic pace when he turned the corner, out of sight from the Apothecary. He sighed with relief. It was fun while it had lasted, even Harry had to admit that, but Draco was too dangerous to be around for long.

Harry was about half way back to the hostel when he felt like he was being watched. Which, of course, wasn't an uncommon occurrence in Knockturn Alley, where everyone watched everyone, because anyone willing to be caught in the alley posed a threat. But Harry had gotten used to that feeling. It was a feeling of being assessed and having the information stored for later.

This was a feeling of being admired, in a way that made Harry start to sweat. He looked around, but saw no one. He huffed, hating for a few moments invisibility cloaks and disillusionment spells. He took a sudden turn, in the opposite direction from his hostel down a little used street of empty shops and abandon café's. He stopped, looking through his satchel over his shoulder, listening intently for his follower to get closer.

When he was just a few feet behind him, Harry turned, pulling his wand quickly. Hood still up, he snarled at whoever was behind him. He started to yell at them to make themselves visible when he was hit with a knock back spell, just a blast of wind that blew him back, pushing all his cloths, including his hood, back.

Harry yelped and tried to turn over, quickly pulling it back over his head. But it was ripped out of his hand and he was pulled to his feet by a triumphant looking Draco.

"Ha! I knew it was you!" he crowed, shaking Harry a bit in his victory.

Harry growled at the Slytherin, "You Loon! What are you doing?" he looked around quickly, making sure no one had seen him before pulling it back on.

But then Draco whipped out his wand and the hood disappeared, along with the charms he had sown into the hem.

They stood there, scowling at each other before Harry ground out. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked, "To prove I was right. I told everyone that you would be in Knockturn Alley. It's the only place your precious _order_ wouldn't look for you." He rolled his eyes.

Harry frowned, "How did you even know I was missing?"

Malfoy snorted, "Everyone knows, it's been all over the news. I guess your buddy Weasel let it slip out in public that you had run away and Rita heard it. There's been reports camped out all over little Whinging ever since.

Harry groaned as was about to ask how they found out where he lived when he heard voices around the corner. His eyes went wide and he looked around frantically. He hurried into the nearest empty store, an old clothing store covered in a decades worth of dust.

He was looking for a place to hide, the voices getting louder when Draco came up beside him, "What are you d-" He was cut off with a yelp when Harry pushed him in a closet.(2)

"Quick, in here!" he hissed, squeezing in the closet after Draco and covering his mouth.

Draco shouted against his hand, muffled but still loud. Harry took his hand away and hissed at him, "Shut up!"

Draco growled back, quiet for the time being, "Why?'

"Because if they find me, they'll send me back to the muggles!" Harry snarled back, surprised at his own vehemence.

Draco looked taken aback, but sniffed and asked, "Why should that bother me, I care nothing for you?"

Harry's sarcastic side, which he had lived by for the last month, slipped out and he said, "Yeah, cause you were caring nothing for me earlier when you were groping me with your eyes earlier."

Draco's eyes widened and he sputtered, "I was not!" A blush tinged his pale cheeks.

Harry chuckled and stepped closer. There wasn't much room in the closet to begin with, just enough so that there was a little space between them. But Harry took that up now, forcing Draco back against the wall if he wanted to get away from him. But Harry kept moving forward till they were touching, his chest pressing against Draco's.

Draco glared as Harry smirked, "Get away from me Potter."

"No. You were so eager to get close to me earlier, you can get as close as you want now." He purred.

Draco laughed not really amused, "Ha! I just wanted to prove myself right! I knew it was you under that robe!"

Harry narrowed his eyes in amusement, "So you knew it was me and you still came onto me? How…._interesting."_ He told him, pressing closer.

Draco swallowed visibly, "That's not what I meant!" he squeaked.

But Harry had heard voices outside in the shop, a laugh and a question about having seen someone in here just moments before and knew he had to quiet Draco, how had opened his mouth for another denial. So he instinctively leaned forward to whisper for Draco to be quiet.

What Harry had missed was Draco's eyes lighting up with the same eager light they had in the store, as he leaned up and met Harry's lips with his own before Harry could speak.

Harry was stunned, blinking in surprise even as he seen Draco's eyes slide closed.

Harry stepped back, trying to pull away, but Draco followed, not longer remaining passive or demure. He pushed Harry back against the wall, hands on either side of his shoulders as he changed the angle of his lips, his tongue sneaking out to run along Harry's. (3)

Draco moaned against Harry, pressing his own body against Harry now. Harry was still unresponsive, but weakening. He had enjoyed flirting with and teasing Draco, and he had to admit kissing him was….pleasant, to say the least.

And it was keeping him relatively quiet.

So Harry reached up and threaded his fingers in Draco's hair, kissing him back, causing Draco to react with renewed passion, even going so far as to thrust his hips against Harry's. It was Harry's turn to yelp at the feel of Draco's erection pressed against him.

Draco pulled back with a smirk, "Where's that fire I seen earlier Potter? Lost it already?" he mocked. But he choked when Harry gripped the front of his pants with a growl. (4)

"No, just surprised at how desperate you really are for me." Harry told him sarcastically, slipping his hand into Draco's trousers to massage Draco's cock.

Draco opened his mouth to respond but couldn't get anything out around his pleasured gasp, so Harry took the opportunity to tug him forward with the grip on his hair into another, deeper kiss, running his tongue along Draco's, enticing it to respond. Draco groaned and responded, each battling for dominance, starting a shoving contest around the closet, each trying to pin the other. They were both at a bit of a disadvantage, one of Harry's hands occupied with Draco's cock and Harry squeezing said appendage whenever Draco got to close to pinning him.

It ended with Harry pinning Draco pumping his fist along Draco's cock roughly, keeping him a moaning, shivering puddle of Slytherin as he held one of Draco's wrist with his free hand, pressing his torso against the wall with his own, Draco's other hand on the small of Harry's back, pressing him closer.

Draco's head was laid back against the wall, eyes closed, mouth fallen open as he panted, occasionally biting his lip to hold in a moan.

Harry nipped Draco's neck punishingly, for his struggling. He was panting against his skin, a little stunned at the proceedings, but to aroused to stop.

He watched Draco as he panted and moaned against the wall before leaning close and biting his bottom lip, tugging it till he released it from between his teeth. Draco let out a loud moan at an especially rough tug on his cock from Harry.

"Potter!" He snarled, "Stop that!" He told him, seeming to come somewhat to his senses. He gripped Harry's wrist, trying to pull his hand away from him, only succeeding in causing his own knees to go weak when Harry refused to let go.

Harry chuckled and hooked his hand behind Draco's knee, taking him to the small floor of the closet. Draco's back was against the wall, his knees bent slightly, feet flat against the door. He hit with a thump and a yelp, glaring at Harry when the dark haired boy straddled his lap.

"You litt-!" He was cut off by Harry's lips as Harry started tugging off Draco's pants. The blonde lifted his hips, helping him pull them down as he became just as eager for what was going to happen next. He gasped when Harry leaned down to lick the head of his cock, hand fisting in his hair, hips lifting up off the floor, trying to get deeper in his mouth.

Harry closed his eyes, hands tightening on Draco's hips to keep him still as he took the head of Draco's cock in his mouth.

His own erection had been threatening to bust a seam in his pants since Draco kissed him and know he reached down as he bobbed his head to take in more and more of the hard cock in his mouth and rubbed against the front of his own pants, crying out around Draco's erection, causing the blond to shiver and jerk his hips.

Draco caught the movement of his hand and released his hair to dig his nails into Harry's back, arching over to reach around the brunette to deftly undo his pants.

Harry would have screamed if his mouth hadn't been full. It was like a chain reaction. Every time Harry moved around Draco's cock, Draco squeezed his, causing Harry to cry out or moan again.

Draco finally broke and came in Harry's mouth. Harry groaned at the taste and shuddering, coming into Draco's hand. Harry took his mouth from Draco when the blonde was finished and leaned his forehead against his thigh, panting.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, chuckling. "Okay, I won't tell anyone you're here."

Harry looked up, unable to believe his luck.

"If…"

Harry scowled.

Draco smirked, "We repeat this. But you have to take me out to dinner first, I don't care what skin your in. No, be Phillip, That way I'll look brilliant when you come out as yourself for knowing who you were." He was crowing over his superior knowledge.

Harry just rolled his eyes and laid his head back down as Draco ranted, resigning himself to a summer of Draco…and sex.

The thought of both together made him smile.

* * *

(1)Sidhe. A darker, underground cousin to the lighter Elves.

(2) Ha! I got my closet! :P

*huggles closet*

*Ares sneaks up, trying to get in closet*

Pervert, staying away form my closet! *beats Ares*

*Ares growls* I want a closet!

You have one, now go away! *beats some more*

(3) Okay, the whole transition between them fighting and their uh…fun, went a lot smoother in my head when I was planning it out, so sorry it if just irritates you. Don't worry, it irritates me too.

(4) They're switching back and forth from dominant and submissive a lot, but I have my reasons. I think it would be an unsteady thing for them at first, because, at least in this situation, it's something they never would have imagined. So they're struggling with their preconceived notions and the desire that's driving them. It's causing them to act a little wacky. But for those curious, I always picture Draco the dom, in the way that Submissive hold all the power. So he's a bottom, and yet, in control. :P ****


End file.
